ithimiorumhbfandomcom-20200215-history
The Valgothian Armada
The Valgothian Armada is an ancient and powerful navy built by the Old Valgothian Empire for a planned invasion or counterattack on Vaakoraa. The fleet, made up of an estimated 1300 ships at it's height, was flag shipped by the Qhu'mithiks, the Pride of Valgothia. History The Valgothian Armada was first engineered by the first Premier Admiral, Kinil'grodt Czesser, during his mortal life. The Armada was designed to carry out the proposed ''Vansiktha Documents. ''The Qhu'mithiks as well as the majority of the war-ships were designed by Czesser himself and he prided himself in the Royal Court every chance he got. When he died however, the mantle was passed down to Hymc'zine Voeg, the new Premier Admiral. Under Voeg Voeg proposed to the Valgothian Court a new Armada. By the time the Valgothian Armada had been completed, many useful advancements became available. The smaller cannons on the Qhu'mithiks became much cheaper and, in Voeg's mind, this created an opportunity to create a more modern fleet. His proposed Armada was to be of about 235 ships, headed by a much newer Qhu'mithik. His submission was taken into consideration, but that was the last he had ever heard about it. Towards the end of his life he heard rumors of powerful and expensive fleet being built in secret, however he was never able to confirm such stories as he was poisoned a year later. The Falling During The Falling, Vaergonia was plunged into turmoil, the land was torn apart and cities crumbled. The seas weren't much safer either. The Valgothian Armada was out on training exercises when The Falling occurred. Unable to steer the ships in the immense pain, the ships slammed into each other, beached on land, or were dragged across rocks and coral reefs. Two of the original ten Qhu'mithiks were torn apart and sunk in the tempest, and a third was beached on an island to be later commandeered by a group of pirates. The Armada of 1300, had been fractured into a scattered set of fleets that together numbered up to at most 500 ships. Czesser's Return When Kinil'grodt Czesser managed to unite the Valgothian Armada, it promised a new age for many of the seamen. For nearly a year he had the fleet train to be exceptional warriors and sailors, making sure that they'd be ready for his ambitions. His ambitions are rather unclear, may theories as to what exactly he wanted ranged from conquest to revenge, but one constant remained: the destruction of Aristanis was required for him to be sated. to be added later The Zeleznian Armada During The Falling, the Vaergonians refugees fleeing into Aristanis took with them the legends of their homeland, not least of which was that of the Zeleznian Armada. The rumored Armada was told to be a powerful and expensive creation of highly modern ships, however it remained widely unknown as to what the nature of this Armada was, if it existed at all. The Zeleznian Armada obtained it's name from a another, mutually dependent rumor: The Zeleznian Yards. The Zeleznian Yards are a rumored dry dock, said to be built inside a flooded cavern, that spills out into the sea. Many have drawn a connection from the rumors to the proposed Armada by Voeg when he was the Premier Admiral of the Valgothian Armada. Many have attempted to find the Yards and the Armada, and all but one attempt failed to make any ground.